CBeebiepedia: Pitching to CBeebies (Irish)
Baineann na caighdeáin agus na treoirlínte seo a leanas le cláir agus le hábhar digiteach atá deartha go sonrach do leanaí faoi ocht mbliana d'aois agus dá dtuismitheoirí agus dá gcúramóirí. Seo a leanas treoirlínte do tháirgeoirí arna n-ullmhú ag léiriúcháin inmheánacha de Chlárúchán Leanaí an BBC. Ní mór do tháirgeoirí cloí leis na treoirlínte seo, chomh maith leis na próisis agus na nósanna imeachta atá leagtha amach thíos le haghaidh athbhreithnithe cruthaitheacha, caighdeáin, ionchuir agus faofa ag céimeanna éagsúla. Tabhair faoi deara, le do thoil, go ndéantar achoimre sna réimsí seo a leanas ar na réimsí imní is coitianta agus NÍ MÓR iad a mheas mar threoirlínte Caighdeáin agus Cleachtais. Ní sholáthraítear na treoirlínte seo d’úsáid ach amháin nuair a bhíonn tú ag obair ar son an BBC, agus ní féidir iad a úsáid chun aon chríche eile nó a dháileadh ar dhuine ar bith seachas iad siúd atá fostaithe ag an BBC. tá an Léiritheoir freagrach as cláir an BBC a chruthú. , de réir aon ionchais rúndachta agus gach ionchais maidir le hábhar a sholáthraíonn an BBC don Léiritheoir. De réir Chóras Scórála na dTreoirlínte do Thuismitheoirí, déantar na seónna seo a rátáil ar TV-Y. Ainmnítear na seónna freisin Idirghníomhach. Ceapadh an clár seo le bheith oiriúnach do dhaoine beaga. Cibé an bhfuil siad beo nó beo, tá na téamaí agus na heilimintí sa chlár seo deartha go sonrach do lucht féachana réamhscoile. NÍL súil go gcuirfidh an clár seo imeaglú ar leanaí níos óige. Cé nach n-úsáideann CBeebies córas rátála ar líne, ba chóir go mbeadh gach ábhar Idirlín CBeebies oiriúnach do gach leanbh. Tá na téamaí agus na píosaí ábhair go léir deartha le haghaidh lucht féachana 2-12 bliain, agus tá gach suíomh gréasáin deartha chun a bheith inseolta de réir an aois sprice don chlár agus don láithreán gréasáin sin. Educational Guidelines Chomh maith le luachanna táirgthe agus siamsaíochta arda, déantar idirdhealú idir ábhar leanaí an BBC agus a luach oideachasúil fónta. Ar fud ár sceidil, tá sé mar aidhm ag an BBC ábhar tarraingteach agus oiriúnach a sholáthar dár lucht féachana nuabheirthe agus do lucht féachana 8 mbliana d'aois a chlúdaíonn gach gné d'fhorbairt leanaí agus luathfhoghlaim. Déanaimid athbhreithniú rialta ar ár socruithe reatha lena chinntiú go dtugann ár sceideal aird chuí ar aois na forbartha sóisialta, mothúchánaí, cognaíche, fisiciúla agus teanga agus fócas leordhóthanach ar phríomhréimsí curaclaim lena n-áirítear: litearthacht agus teanga, matamaitic, eolaíocht, tíreolaíocht agus ealaín. # Ní mór spriocanna oideachais a bhaineann go sonrach le haois a bheith ag na cláir ar fad a nglactar leo le haghaidh sceideal na bpáistí atá neadaithe go soiléir i bpleananna scéalta, i bhforbairt carachtar, in ábhar Gréasáin agus in ábhair for-rochtana an chláir. Ba chóir go mbainfeadh spriocanna oideachais le príomhphointe an chláir agus NÍ MÓR dóibh a bheith "éigeantach". Ina theannta sin, ba chóir go mbeadh comhsheasmhacht i measc na spriocanna foghlama do gach comhpháirt de phacáiste iomlán an chláir. Is féidir le spriocanna oideachais forbairt chognaíoch nó fhabhrach a chuimsiú agus / nó réimse curaclaim ar leith. # Ba chóir do gach clár úsáid a bhaint as taighde forbartha leanaí agus taighde luathfhoghlama agus dea-chleachtais maidir le spriocanna oideachais a roghnú atá oiriúnach do raon aoise an lucht féachana atá beartaithe. Ghlac an BBC le "Creat Forbartha agus Foghlama Leanaí" a úsáidtear chun measúnú a dhéanamh ar oiriúnacht forbartha cláir, Idirlín agus ábhar for-rochtana oideachais do leanaí 0-8 bliana d'aois. bbc.co.uk/childdevelopment/ # Ceanglaítear ar gach Clár comhairleoirí agus comhairleoirí oideachais luath-óige a chur san áireamh mar bhaill leanúnacha den “fhoireann” táirgthe chun a chinntiú go bhfuil an clár agus an Láithreán Gréasáin deartha chun a spriocanna beartaithe oideachais agus siamsaíochta a bhaint amach. # Spreagtar gach táirgeoir chun measúnuithe suimitheacha leanúnacha agus tréimhsiúla a dhéanamh ar na Cláir agus ar na Suímh Ghréasáin chun a chinneadh an bhfuil spriocanna oideachais agus siamsaíochta á gcomhlíonadh. Ba chóir go n-áireofaí sna meastóireachtaí seo, ar a laghad, tástáil grúpaí fócais le leanaí den raon aoise atá beartaithe. Spreagtar cláir le curaclam leabaithe ar leith freisin chun sonraí a bhailiú ar thionchar an chláir ar fhoghlaim leanaí. # Ní mór do gach Clár suíomh Gréasáin nó leathanach carachtair a bheith acu ar bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/ le hábhar a leathnaíonn luach oideachais agus siamsaíochta an chláir. Mar a luadh thuas, ba chóir go mbeadh ábhar Idirlín agus loingseoireachta ag teacht le hábhar an chláir sa sprioc-raon aoise agus sna spriocanna oideachais. # Spreagtar gach Clár agus suíomh chun ábhair for-rochtana oideachais gaolmhara a sholáthar ar féidir le leanaí agus / nó tuismitheoirí agus múinteoirí a oibríonn le leanaí sa bhaile agus ar scoil iad a úsáid go díreach. Mar a luadh thuas, ba chóir go mbeadh ábhair for-rochtana ag teacht le hábhar an chláir sa raon aoise agus sna spriocanna sprice. Ina theannta sin, ba chóir go gcuirfeadh na hábhair for-rochtana teachtaireachtaí oideachasúla ar fáil d'úsáideoirí agus, go hidéalach, deiseanna le haghaidh gníomhaíochtaí foghlama praiticiúla seachas díreach an clár a chur chun cinn. # Táthar ag súil go dtairgfidh Cláir agus Suíomhanna Gréasáin a fhaigheann maoiniú Love to Learn chun tacú le táirgeadh an leibhéal is airde d'ábhar oideachasúil ar bhealach a chinntíonn rannpháirtíocht an spriocghrúpa. * Ní mór an t-ábhar do gach ábhar maoinithe ag Love to Learn a bheith bunaithe ar thaighde oideachasúil fónta, ó thaobh coincheapa cruthaithe agus éifeachtúlacht an chláir a fhorbairt maidir le tionchar a imirt ar scileanna foghlama an lucht féachana. * Ceanglaítear ar an táirgeoir meastóireacht a dhéanamh ar thionchar an chláir agus an ábhair dhigitigh ar an gcaoi a bhfoghlaimíonn leanaí óga. * Caithfidh an t-ábhar caighdeáin foghlama chuí aoise nó gráid a chomhlíonadh maidir leis na sainspriocanna oideachais agus an réimse / na réimsí fócais curaclaim; * Ní mór don chriú speisialtóirí luathfhoghlama a bheith acu a bhfuil suntas náisiúnta faighte acu i réimse an staidéir agus an chleachtais luathfhoghlama; a * Ní mór d'ábhair for-rochtana oideachais a cruthaíodh le haghaidh gach réadmhaoine a bheith ar an gcaighdeán is airde, deartha le haghaidh úsáid baile agus scoile mar shíneadh ar churaclam an chláir. Ní mór treoirlínte do mhúinteoirí agus do thuismitheoirí a bheith in éineacht le hábhair do leanaí le haghaidh úsáid chuí an chláir agus síntí for-rochtana. Entertainment Standard Guidelines Tá an BBC bródúil as ábhar a chruthú a chuireann oideachas agus siamsaíocht ar leanaí chomh hóg le 8. Mar aitheantas ar an tóir a bhí ar ár gcláir le leanaí, agus mar gheall ar ár dtiomantas do leas leanaí, déanaimid ár ndícheall a bheith freagrach go sóisialta sna cláir agus na suíomhanna a chruthaímid. Glacann an BBC cúram gan a lucht féachana a imeaglú ná a bheith ina chúis imní trí chláir a chruthú ina bhfuil léargas réadúil ar iompar frithshóisialta nó eiticiúil atá mearbhall. Tá feidhm ag na caighdeáin seo a leanas: * Seachnaímid línte measartha scéil a d'fhéadfadh na céadfaí leasa leanaí a bhagairt. Mar shampla, ní cheadaítear cláir faoi fhuadach, cláir a úsáideann cásanna fíor-dhomhanda a chuireann carachtair i gcontúirt, nó a chuireann na carachtair i dtimpeallachtaí dorcha a thugann cóireáil brónach nó masochistic do dhaoine nó d'ainmhithe. * NÍ cheadaítear foréigean saor fisiciúil agus síceolaíoch in ábhar leanaí. * Seachain iompraíochtaí a d'fhéadfadh a bheith faisnéiseach d'iompar contúirteach nó mídhleathach a d'fhéadfadh leanbh a chóipeáil go héasca a thabhairt isteach. Mar shampla: # NÍL ba chóir carachtair shlogtha pills nó capsules a thaispeáint. # NÍ thaispeántar carachtair na bpáistí ag úsáid earraí tí dainséaracha amhail rásúir, sceana cistine, nó cluichí. Más rud é go dtaispeántar carachtair aosaigh ag baint úsáide as an trealamh sin, ba chóir dóibh é sin a dhéanamh ar bhealach a léiríonn na treoirlínte sábháilteachta cruinne do na míreanna atá i gceist. # NÍ thaispeántar carachtair i ngníomhaíochtaí contúirteacha, éasca le aithris, amhail bualadh lena chéile, málaí agus rudaí eachtracha eile a chur os cionn cinn nó béal, nó sceana a chaitheamh le chéile. * Táimid íogair agus tuisceanach nuair a bhíonn scéalta, dath, eitneachas, míchumais mheabhracha agus fhisiciúla, aois, claonadh gnéasach, aicme shóisialta, reiligiún agus / nó inscne i gcláir do leanaí san áireamh. Ní bheidh aon drúcht chiníoch agus / nó inscne, steiréitíopaí maslach nó míthreorach, nó dialóg a dhéanann dochar, mí-úsáid nó clúmhilleadh ar dhuine nó ar ghrúpa. * Seachnaímid glamour iompraíochtaí frithshóisialta amhail foréigean fisiciúil nó glaoch ainmneacha, agus déanaimid soiléir go bhfuil iarmhairtí diúltacha ag iompraíochtaí den sórt sin agus go mbíonn iarmhairtí acu, lena n-áirítear gníomh araíonachta agus díoltas. Ina theannta sin, NACH léirítear na gníomhaíochtaí seo ar bhealach chomh mionchruinn go bhfuil siad treorach nó ag tabhairt cuireadh chun aithris a dhéanamh. * NÍ cheadaítear úsáid, ionsamhlú agus / nó tógáil drugaí, alcóil nó caitheamh tobac intuigthe i gcláir do leanaí mura clár é atá deartha chun mí-úsáid substaintí a chosc. * NÍ cheadófar teanga mhí-oiriúnach ina bhfuil aon leibhéal éillithe agus blasanna gaolmhara in ábhar leanaí ar an aer nó ar líne. * NÍ cheadaítear ainmneacha agus / nó siombailí reiligiúnacha, a úsáidtear ar bhealach dÚsachtach nó dímheasúil. "Dia," "Íosa," "Búda," "Mohammed," agus "Naofa Mhuire" samplaí de ainmneacha naofa nach n-úsáidtear mar mhínithe. * NÍ cheadaítear do “chodáin” éilliú a léiriú i gcláir leanaí, ach amháin má tá sé i gclár atá deartha chun úsáid éillithe a chosc. Ina theannta sin, ba chóir frásaí gonta nó treoraithe a thugann le tuiscint nach bhfuil blas orthu amhail "Cad é an ..." nó "Naofa ..." a sheachaint. * Tá úsáid ainmhithe i gcomhréir le caighdeáin inghlactha cóireála daonna. Ba chóir discréid, blas, agus srianadh a úsáid aon uair a léiríonn siad na gnéithe réadúla de thimthriallta beatha ainmhithe: iarmhairtí creachadóra / chreiche, stalcaireacht, luíochán, marú, iompar, feidhmeanna fisiciúla (.i. Marcáil chríoch), breith, agus leagan uibheacha. * ba cheart oll-earraí a sheachaint. NÍ cheadaítear ró-íomhánna, agus go háirithe, ní cheadaítear an iomarca íomhánna don plota. * Ní spreagtar plé nó plé carachtar (duine nó ainmhí) ag baint úsáide as an leithreas, i seomra scíthe nó in áit eile, ach amháin sa chás go bhfuil an Ghearmáinis ag baint le plota an scéil nó na gníomhaíochta. Caithfear go híogair le haon tagairt do charachtar a úsáideann an leithreas. * Go ginearálta, ba cheart go leanfadh ábhar a ghintear ón lucht féachana (mar shampla, aighneachtaí chuig Suíomhanna Gréasáin) na treoirlínte céanna leis na treoirlínte thuas. Ba cheart aon eisceachtaí a phlé le foireann eagarthóireachta an BBC. Development and Pitching Tá an BBC tiomanta do athbhreithniú a dhéanamh ar na moltaí go léir a chuirtear ar aghaidh lena mbreithniú agus ba mhaith linn an próiseas seo a dhéanamh chomh simplí agus is féidir. Tabhair faoi deara gur eagraíocht ballraíochta é an BBC a sholáthraíonn seirbhísí náisiúnta clársceidealaithe, dáilte agus teicniúla dár mballstáit. Ní chuirimid na cláir a fheiceann tú ar ár n-aer ar fáil. Ní féidir linn oibriú ach le táirgeoirí le taithí chun gach gné de fhorbairt agus de tháirgeadh tionscadal a bhainistiú. Tá sé tábhachtach a thabhairt faoi deara freisin go gcinntear sceideal CBeebies bliain go dhá bhliain roimh ré, mar sin cuimhnigh air seo agus cláir thráthúla á gcur i láthair. Submitting a Proposal # Tar éis athbhreithniú cúramach a dhéanamh ar threoirlínte togra, ullmhaigh ábhair aighneachta le haghaidh postála # Ní mór scaoileadh tairiscint sínithe ceithrem agus bileog achoimre faisnéise a bheith in éineacht le hábhair do thogra. Ní féidir leis an BBC athbhreithniú a dhéanamh ar thogra go dtí go mbeidh na ceithre cinn sin ar chomhad. CBeebiepedia: Cuir faoi bhráid CBeebies Má tá roinnt tograí á gcur isteach agat, cuir bileog amháin agus achoimre le haghaidh gach tionscadail san áireamh le do thoil. # Cuir do sheoladh chuig an bpost, seol ríomhphost nó facs chuig: PO Box 1234, Londain, W12 6WX. # Faigheann tairiscintí agus téipeanna athbhreithniú tosaigh ag foireann Cláir CBeebies. Tógann an próiseas seo 4-6 seachtaine. Tá brón orainn nach féidir linn aiseolas mionsonraithe a sholáthar maidir le gach tionscadal a fhaightear. Ní cheanglaítear ar Scoil na mBráithre Críostaí aighneachtaí tairisceana a thabhairt ar ais agus níl an BBC freagrach as ábhair a chailltear nó a ndéantar damáiste dóibh. Coinnigh cóipeanna de gach earra a sheoltar isteach mar go ndéanfar iad a athchúrsáil nó a chaitheamh i leataobh nuair a bheidh an t-athbhreithniú críochnaithe GUIDELINES: Táthar ag súil leis na gnéithe seo a leanas: Togra an Tionscadail: * Achoimre - tabhair breac-chuntas ar an ábhar agus ar scéal an chláir nó ar an gcomhthéacs níos mó as ar tháinig an scéal chun cinn. * Cóireáil (Riachtanach) - cuireann sé in iúl go soiléir conas a fhorbróidh an clár teilifíse ó thús deireadh. Cuir isteach sonraí faoi charachtair, struchtúr scéalta, téama, stíl, formáid, guth agus dearcadh • Tuairiscí Eipiciúla * Sceideal an tionscadail - sceideal de gach céim táirgthe a sholáthar. * Eilimintí idirghníomhacha - mínigh an dóigh a bhfuil sé i gceist agat do thionscadal a fheabhsú trí shuíomh Gréasáin compánach, leathanbhanda nó iarratais eile. Pléigh gnéithe sonracha den láithreán gréasáin atá beartaithe agus tabhair faisnéis faoin bhfoireann táirgthe gréasáin agus faoin mbuiséad. Le haghaidh treoirlínte, féach Lámhleabhar Táirgeadh Gréasáin an BBC: http://projects.BBC.co.uk/confluence/display/PX/Production+Requirements. * Buiséad - áirítear ann liosta mionsonraithe de chostais tionscadail agus aon airgead agus tacaíocht chomhchineáil a ardaíodh go dtí seo. * Príomhphearsanra - ag soláthar beathaisnéisí mionsonraithe nó atosú ar phríomhfhoireann an tionscadail (ie, táirgeoir, stiúrthóir, scríbhneoirí, dearthóirí, srl.) Chomh maith le saineolaithe, sainchomhairleoirí agus tallann. * Plean Gnó - mínigh stádas reatha an tionscadail; plé a dhéanamh ar do phleananna críochnaithe; acmhainní maoinithe féideartha a aithint; agus an modh a úsáidtear chun maoiniú a fháil a aithint.